Krakatan
Krakatan is a free world. It is the homeworld of the Damani. History Krakatan was once a temperate planet, much like . It had six continents and five great oceans. A species of sentient bipeds, the Damani, soon evolved on the planet. Within a few million years, they had industrialized the planet and built great cities. Empires rose and fell for many millions of years, with countless kings, dictators, and oligarchies ruling the planet. The Damani civilizations built cities over the old ones (oft ruined by time and war), always building upwards and outwards. The Damani were a intelligent, power-hungry race, so they created numerous technological innovations and spread their creations throughout the planet. Soon, most of the planet was covered by large cities. Cities covered vast areas, often entire continents, and they even stretched over the oceans. By the 205 Million Before Age, Krakatan's cities were amongst the tallest in the galaxy. 96% of the planet was fully covered by buildings and paved roads. Only 4% of the original land (which was, incidentally, a small part of one of the oceans) remained of the planet's surface. When the Damani became space-faring and found Other World, they used their technological innovations to move Krakatan out of its original solar system into Other World. There, they created another star for it to orbit around. This star was the same G-type main-sequence star that their planet had been orbiting around in its natural solar system. The Damani became the rulers of the universe due to their technological prowess, and they ruled primarily from Krakatan. Since their population was so large, however, many Damani had to live on outposts off of the planet. Owning a skyscraper (or several) on Krakatan was prestigious and expensive. The great Damani judges, including Sertung, and the great Damani legates, including Verlate, all resided on Krakatan. Krakatan was considered the jewel of the Damani empire, and all of the finest technological achievements were innovated and displayed on the planet. Soon however, plagues of disease and impotence swept through the Damani race. Krakatan was hit hard by these things, and as a result, many buildings and cities were abandoned. By the time of Forever Alone, only one city on the planet was still inhabited. Soon, its inhabitants died out as well. But before the last ones died off, they sealed up the planet, fortifying it with their best innovative defenses, so as to not let any other species into the jewel of their empire to plunder or steal from it their many secrets. Notable facts *Both of Krakatan's moons, Duan and Rakil, were inhabited by Damani. The ruins of their outposts were documented by the Kais, but the were unable to identify the species who created them. *Both and have been to Krakatan to observe and study it. Like everyone else, they were unable to enter the planet. *Named Damani born on this planet include: the Legate, Verlate; the high judge, Sertung; and the greatest warrior in the universe, Anaku. *Krakatan was slightly based on Coruscant from the Star Wars universe. *When the Mrovians mapped Krakatan's original solar system, they correctly guessed that the system had once housed another planet. Yet, they were unable to guess what happened to the missing planet. Population *Krakatan's Damani population: **At height: 10,490,221,759. **At lowest point: 0. Status Krakatan is currently under lockdown. The planet has a powerful, impenetrable energy shield coating its surface and numerous orbital turrets protecting it. Thus, it cannot be accessed by anyone. Any ships or beings who get too close to the planet will be attacked. These defenses are still active by the end of Dragon Ball Z. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Fan Made Planets